LAKEHURST: OVER THE EDGE
by JohnnyBardell32
Summary: S9 EXPLORES A NEW HEIGHT AS THE LAKEHURST STUDENTS ARE FORCED TO SHARE THEIR SCHOOL WITH DEGRASSI...WHAT WILL HAPPEN? AS EVERYONE MAKES CHOICES THAT WILL EFFECT THEIR FUTURES NOTHING IS OFF LIMITS IN THE FINAL STORY WRITTEN BY ME, ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN. R&R
1. PRAY FOR ME, PART ONE

**LAKEHURST**

**(166. "PRAY FOR ME, PART ONE")**

**"Welcome Back to Lakehurst, I'm your new Principal, Mrs. Richards" Mrs. Richards begins, "And for those of you that don't know Degrassi Community School burned down over winter break and now they have merged with LAKEHURST, so we will be tight for a couple of days, but just bare with me" Mrs. Richards states as she leaves the steps.**

**Alli is walking with Vanessa and Chastity, "I can't believe these Degrassi losers have to come here now" Alli states as Chastity and Vanessa agree. "Let's make a deal..." Chastity begins, "No one participates or socializes with anything Degrassi has to do with this school" Chastity states, not realizing she said it loud. All of the LAKEHURST students started to cheer for her and the Degrassi students were filing off of the bus. **

**"Yeah Chastity's right, this is our school...no one is going to take it from us" Alli stated added on to the roaring crowd, just then a girl stood behind Alli. "Wow what a welcome committee" the girl states. "And you are?" Vanessa asks. "Bianca DeSousa...Degrassi's bad girl...and hopefully Lakehurst's hottest girl" Bianca states as she shoulder bumps past Alli, "Yeah that position has already been filled" Alli states as she turns back to her friends.**

**Miles makes his way into the school, with his hood on. "Miles, dude!" Chase shouts as he comes up to him. "Sup man" Miles states as he fist bumps Chase. "Nothing much, hear anything about Kevin's condition?" Chase asks. "Yeah the doctor said that he would be back to school sometime this week" Miles states, he is happy that Kevin is okay. **

**Just then somebody walks past Chase and bumps into him, "Watch it dumbass" the dude states. Miles then slams the guy into a locker, "Look let me tell you something you little transfer student...yeah that's right I saw you get off of that Degrassi bus, I'm going to cut you some slack since you don't know how things work here" Miles stated as he slung the dude on the floor.**

**Miles then turns back to Chase, who is looking at him crazily. Miles then runs into the bathroom and makes his way over to the mirror. He then quickly splashes water on his face as flashbacks of Kevin being shot play over and over in his head. Miles then clenches his fist and punches the mirror and watches it shatter everywhere.**

**Alli is sitting down in the court yard when a guy walks past her, "Wow and who said there aren't any hot girls at this school" the dude whispers as he sits next to her. "Excuse me?" Alli states. "Drew" he states holding out his hand. "Alli" she whispers ignoring the hand shake. Alli then gets up and leaves, "Oh and another thing...I'm the hottest girl at this school" Alli states as she walks through the doors.**


	2. PRAY FOR ME, PART TWO

**LAKEHURST**

**(167. "PRAY FOR ME, PART TWO")**

**"LAKEHURST students and DEGRASSI students I understand that we are having difficulties comminicating, I know it's a new environment but please try to co-operate with me people" Mrs. Richards states as the intercom goes off.**

**Alli and Chastity are both walking in the halls, "...So he just came out of no where?" Chastity asks Alli, they are talking about Drew. "Yeah...I mean he's cute and all, but I have Chase" Alli tells her friend. "Well just have a little fun with it" Chastity tells her friend. "Well what are you going to do tonight?" Alli asks her friend. "Oh I'm hanging with Diego tonight" Chastity tells her.**

**Chastity then walks away and Alli spots Drew at his locker, she quickly pulls out a piece of paper and writes down something. Alli then walks up to him, "Drew, right?" Alli asks. "Yeah...Alli" Drew states, smiling at her. "Here...go to this address...I feel like having fun tonight" Alli states as she hands him the paper. Drew takes it.**

**Miles is in his room looking in the mirror, he then takes a red marker and writes revenge on the mirror, he then smiles deviously as he stares at a gun, that's laying on the counter, he quickly takes the gun and makes his way outside of the house.**

**Miles opens the door of a gang lair and spots his brother, "Miles?" his brother looks confused. "You bastard" Miles states as he starts to punch and kick his brother. "Man stop!" his brother states. Miles continues to punch him and then pulls out a gun, "You are worthless" Miles states as he thinks about pulling the trigger, but he lets the gun drop to the floor.**

**Miles then runs up the street, blood running down his knuckles, he had done what he came to do. He knew what the reprocussions would be, but they didn't care about Kevin's life...so why should he care about their's? Even if it was his own brother. Miles then stops and grasps the stop sign, the cold metal is enough to send him back to reality.**

**Alli is pacing back and forth and then she hears a knock on the door, she starts to get happy. Alli opens the door, "Hello...Chase?" Alli states as she is surprised to see Chase. "Hey babe" Chase states as he pulls her into a kiss and hugs her Alli. Alli looks outside, making sure that Drew is nowhere to be seen.**


	3. AS THESE DAYS GO BY

**LAKEHURST**

**(168. "AS THESE DAYS GO BY")**

**Kim is walking up the steps of LAKEHURST, she then spots Madeline talking with Trevor. Kim then realizes that she will have to go around them, "Kim" Madeline calls out and she turns. "How have you been?" Madeline asks her. "Good" Kim states as she makes her way into the school and runs into the bathroom. She then pulls out a bag with pills in it, ecstasy. Kim then swallows one of the pills.**

**Bianca eases her way into the class room, an dance room. "Is this dance class?" Bianca asks. Adam and a group of students look up. "Yes mam" the teacher tells her as he directs her to Adam's group. "You people dance?" Bianca asks as she looks shocked that they can dance. "Yeah we're not exactly big on the dancing" Adam whispers. "It's simple" Bianca states.**

**"What's simple about ballroom dancing?" Brittany asks as she stands up. Bianca looks at her, "Give me your hand" Bianca states to Adam, whom stands up and hand his hand to her. "Okay...1-2-3" Bianca whispers as her and Adam begin to do the dance. **

**Kim is in the hall way at her locker, she is going through her stuff and then Madeline walks over to her, "Hey Kim" Madeline states. "What do you want?" Kim asks. "Look, I'm sorry about everything that happened before winter break...but just to let you know I've moved on" Madeline tells her. "Trevor?" Kim asks, wanting to make sure her accusation was correct. "Yeah" Madeline whispered. "When I broke up with you...I didn't know what I was thinking, but as the winter break moved on I learned that, you're not the same girl that I fell in love with my sophomore year" Kim tells her as she begins to walk away.**

**"Why are you talking to me like this...did I not matter to you?" Madaline shouts askingly. "Of course you mattered Maddie, but lately it's like my life is...it's screwed up" Kim tells her. "So wait...you're still ecstasy aren't you?" Madeline whispers. "Look it helps me deal with everything that's going on around me" Kim tells her as she begins to walk away, leaving Madeline staring at her.**

**Bianca and Adam finish dancing, "There" Bianca begins, "That wasn't so hard...Adam has it downpacked...take a break everyone!" Bianca shouts as she makes her way over to a table with water on it. "Bianca, that was amazing" Adam whispers as he grabs a bottle of water as well. "Well you gave me so much to work with" Bianca states. "So I take that as you like me?" Adam states, flirting. **

**"Don't get in over your head..." Bianca whispers and walks away as Adam stares at the her in amazement. **


	4. FATHER LIKE MINE

**LAKEHURST**

**(169. "FATHER LIKE MINE")**

**Rachel is in her bedroom, laying down trying to get some sleep, she then hears noises coming from downstairs. "Mom?" Rachel asks as she eases out of her bed and makes her way over to her door. Rachel then hears some giggling, she goes to the edge of the stairs and see's her father messing around with a woman. What pisses Rachel off is the fact that it's not her mother. "What the hell?" Rachel whispers as she slams her door behind her.**

**Rachel makes her way into the school and spots Vanessa, "Hey bestie!" Vanessa shouts as she hugs Rachel. "What's wrong?" Vanessa asks, she could tell when something was wrong with Rachel. "I caught my father cheating on my mother last night" Rachel whispers as she begins to tear up, "Okay, calm down..." Vanessa whispers as she helps her friend sit down. "Now tell me exactly what happened" Vanessa whispers as Rachel begins to talk.**

**Randy is walking in the hall with his brother beside him, "Randy how come so many people are in the hall ways?" he asks, "I don't know buddy...they had to switch over the schools" Randy tells him as he notices a cute girl walking up to him, "Oh hi...Brittany, right?" Randy asks as Brittany looks at him, "Yeah" Brittany whispers. "Hi Brittany!" his brother shouts, Randy looks frustrated, "Hi!" Brittany states as she hugs him. Randy then smiles, Brittany didn't treat his brother like all his previous crushes. **

**"So did you ever finish that project?" Randy asks Brittany, just as his brother is pulling out a soda. "Um...actually I was hoping that we could do it together?" Brittany hinted at a date. "I would..." but before Randy can finish he notices that a group of girls are covered in soda, "Bro" Randy whispers as he and Brittany make their way over to the scene.**

**"Bro what did you do?" Randy asks as he makes his way over to his brother, "Oh so the little retard belongs to you!" one of the girls states. Randy glares at her, "He's not a retard...bitch!" Randy states getting in her face. "Randy calm down" Brittany states as she grabs his arm. Randy grabs his brothers arm and leads them both from the scene.**

**Rachel and Vanessa are walking to Rachel's house, Rachel's father is standing outside. "What do you want me to do?" Vanessa whispers. "Could you go up to my room?" Rachel asks, "I need to talk to my father alone" Rachel finishes and Vanessa nods as she goes into the house. Rachel makes her way over to her father. "Rachel we need to talk about last night" her father begins.**

**"The only thing we have to talk about is why it wasn't mom that you were tickling" Rachel shouted. "Look keep your voice down" her father begins. "No mom comes home tonight...and if you don't tell her..." Rachel begins, "Then what?" he states, "I will" Rachel whispers as she makes her way into the house and closes the door behind her.**


	5. MY LIFE

**LAKEHURST**

**(170. "MY LIFE")**

**Chase makes his way up to the school and notices a flyer that states the army is looking for mechanics. Chase studies the flyer long and hard until Alli comes up to him, "Hey boyfriend" Alli whispers as she hugs him. "Hey girlfriend" Chase states as he kisses her on the cheek. "So what class do you have in about 15 minutes?" Chase asks her. "Um...that would be biology...morning class is a killer" Alli tells him. "Why?" Alli asks, wanting to know what he was thinking about. "Oh nothing, I just wanted to know" Chase states as he quickly slips the flyer into his bag without anyone noticing.**

**Hunter is going through the hallway and he then finishes talking to someone on the phone and then he makes his way over to Hannah. "Who was that?" Hannah asks. "My real mother" Hunter tells her. "Are you serious about going to stay with her?" Hannah asks. "I mean of course not...but I want to see her, I can't stand the fact that they kept this a secret from me" Hunter tells his sister. "Well maybe they did it to protect you" Hannah whispers.**

**"Oh well if that's the case then they would've made sure that I knew" Hunter adds on. "Hunter can you just be quiet for one second...mom and dad may not be perfect but they're the only ones that ever treated you like you were their own" Hannah tells him before she leaves Hunter with something to think about. **

**Chase and Miles are sitting in the class room, "So let me get this straight, you're trying to go to the army...to be a mechanic?" Miles asks. "Yep, but the thing is I don't want to hurt Alli or give her a burden...so" Chase begins. "So you want to break up with her?" Miles hints at. "Would that be wrong?" Chase asks. "Nope, you don't want her to committ to something that could end just like that" Miles tells him. Chase then starts to contemplate telling her.**

**Hunter makes his way outside of the school and over to a car, "Mom?" Hunter asks, the woman turns, "Hunter sweety...you've changed so much" the woman whispers as she gets out of the car. Hunter starts to back up as he realizes she looks like a junkie, "What's wrong with you?" Hunter asks as the woman grabs his arm, "Let's go!" the woman shouts.**

**"Let go" Hunter states as the woman is trying to force him into the car, "Stop!" Hannah states as she runs over, "I've already called my parents...they're on their way now" Hannah tells her as she gets back into the car and drvies off. Hannah then looks at Hunter, whom hugs her.**

**Chase and Alli are sitting down in the lunch table and Chase looks at her. "What?" Alli asks, "I'm thinking about becoming a mechanic in the army" Chase tells her. "And you want to tell me this because..." Alli states, she knew what was about to happen. "Alli I think we should break up" Chase tells her. "Bummer" Alli whispers as she turns around and stares at Drew, who smiles back at her.**


	6. DECISIONS, DECISIONS

**LAKEHURST**

**(171. "DECISIONS, DECISIONS")**

**Adam is staring at himself in the mirror, he then starts to focus on his chest area. Adam then takes a bandage and starts to wrap it around his chest area. Adam then smiles as he makes his way out of his bathroom. Adam then bumps into Drew, "Are you sure that you're done?" Drew asks, mockingly. "Shut up" Adam calls back as he makes his way downstairs.**

**Chastity is standing in her managers office, "Okay, so since you starred in four commercials already that means you can have $400" her manager tells her. "Thanks...I didn't know it was so much" Chastity states. "Well we originally made $800, but remember our deal...50/50" her manager reminded her as she made her way out of the office. **

**Chastity stayed in the office and started to look around. She then spotted a piece of paper with her name on it, it was a check. Chastity made her way over to the check and noticed that the total balance was $1000 and she only received $400. Chastity becomes furious and looks at the check and can't believe that her manager would like to her like that. Chastity then makes her way for the door and her manager comes back, "Chastity what's wrong?" she asks. "I saw the check in the trash...you're a lying bitch, so I'm done" Chastity states as she is about to quit for the second time.**

**Adam makes his way into the school building, "Adam" Bianca states as she makes her way over to him. "Oh hey Bianca" Adam whispers. "So about tonight...we still on for working on that project together?" Bianca asks. "Of course we are...why wouldn't we be?" Adam asks her. "Oh I don't know, because usually when I work on projects with people they don't want me to do the work" Bianca adds.**

**"Well I'm sorry people are like that towards you" Adam whispers to her. "Yeah but what's to expect from a school like Lakehurst" Bianca tells him, she still can't believe that they had to go to the school. "As a matter of fact, let me see your notes" Bianca states as she goes into Adam's bag, "Wait Bianca" Adam tries to stop her. But Bianca stops herself, because she has just noticed some tampons.**

**"Why are their tampons in your bag?" Bianca asks. "I can explain" Adam states as he begins to back up, "I mean are you curious or are you..." Bianca begins, but Adam runs off before she can finish.**

**Chastity and Diego are sitting down at a table together, "So she's been stealing your money...and you're just quitting off the back?" Diego asks, making sure he got the story right. "Yep" Chastity states. "No you don't let that bitch win, take her to court" Diego states. "You're right..." Chastity states as she pulls out her phone. "Yeah...I know that you think you're the last person I would need something from and you'd be right...but get ready because I'm taking you to court" Chastity states as she hangs up the phone.**


	7. POKER FACE

**LAKEHURST**

**(172. "POKER FACE")**

**Sarah is sitting in the car with her mother outside of Lakehurst. "So sweety have a great day" her mother tells her. "Mom I will trust me" Sarah states, adding a giggle at the end. Her mother then sighs, "Jeez mom I really don't need your negativity ruining my day" Sarah adds, still laughing and her mother is laughing with her as well. "It's not that sweety it's just..." her mother begins. "Mom, if this is about dad and you taking a break...it's okay" Sarah tells her mother as she makes her way out of the car.**

**Vanessa is sitting down in her class as she is tapping on her desk, she's thinking about all of the things her family has been through, financially. Vanessa then notices someone typing something on a phone, "Hey what's that?" Vanessa asks him as he turns around, "Oh, I'm keeping up with all my bets on my games, any ideas?" the guys asks her. "Um...the Bulls" Vanessa takes a guess and the bell rings.**

**Sarah is walking in the hall, she has a lot of books in her hands and then she drops them, "Crap!" Sarah shouts as Kim bends down to help her pick up the books. "Here" Kim whispers. "Thanks, Kim right?" Sarah states. "Yep that's me we have like the same classes" Kim reminds her. "I know...it's just I try not to think about socializes with people" Sarah informs her. **

**"I know how you feel, but sometimes I think we all need a friend" Kim tells her. Kim then is about to walk away, "Hey" Sarah calls to her as she turns arounds. "What's up?" Kim asks. "You maybe wanna work on the project for Chemistry together?" Sarah asks her and Kim smiles and accepts the offer, "Sure" she then starts to walk away from the scene.**

**Vanessa is about to walk into her next class, but the guy from her first period class comes to see her, "Hey Vanessa...here" the guy tells her as he hands her $500. "What's this for?" Vanessa asks. "It's for betting on the Bulls, they won, and since you basically helped me I wanted to congratulate you" the guy tells her. "Wait is this betting thing...does it pay good?" Vanessa asks him. "Only if you bet and in order to do that you have to be lucky as hell and if I were you I'd do it, because you're lucky as hell" the guy states as he and Vanessa both laugh.**

**Vanessa makes her way to the phone booth and dials a number. "Hi...my name is Vanessa and I was wondering if I could place a bet on tonight's game...yeah I'd like to wager $200" Vanessa states as she fills the money in her pocket.**

**Sarah makes her way into her mother's car and then she closes the door, "So how was your day?" her mother asks her. "It was great...but mom there's something I want to know" Sarah begins. "Why did you and dad split up anyway?" Sarah whispers. "Because..." her mother begins, "Sweety I'm gay" her mother tells her. Sarah then stares at her mother, shockingly as there is silence...her mother then begins to drive away.**


	8. WHATEVER IT TAKES, PART ONE

**LAKEHURST**

**(173. "WHATEVER IT TAKES, PART ONE")**

**Kevin is standing in front of Lakehurst, "Welcome back to Lakehurst...I understand that you had a little incident that prevented you from coming to school" Mrs. Richards states as Kevin shakes her hand, "I'm your new principal...Mrs. Richards" Mrs. Richards states. Kevin smiles as he makes his way up the steps. As soon as Kevin walks into the school everyone is happy to see him and are glad that he is okay. Kevin then spots Miles and doesn't say anything to him and they both just walk their separate ways.**

**Alli makes her way into the school and bumps into Drew, "Oh...sorry Drew" Alli states as she goes around him. "Hey Alli!" Drew shouts. "Yeah?" Alli states as she turns around. "I heard that you and that kid Chase broke up" Drew tells her. "Yeah we did, why do you care?" Alli asks, she knows where she is taking this conversation.**

**"Look I know I stood you up and all the other night, but that was because I didn't feel like becoming boyfriend #2 right then and there" Drew states, trying to explain. "Oh that's fine Drew" she tells him as she rubs up against his arm. Drew then smiles at her as he begins to play with her hair. Chase is watching them from afar, he is furious. **

**Kevin is setting up his stuff in his locker. Miles then is listening to music and doesn't realize that he has just bumped into Kevin, "My bad" Miles whisperes. "Miles, dude are we going to sit here and ignore each other like this?" Kevin asks his friend as he takes his headphones out. "How mean however long we have to...I can't just be friends with you" Miles states as he begins to walk the other way. "And why not?" Kevin asks. "Because I'm still dealing with gang issues and if they find out that you survived, then it'll be over for you too" Miles tells him.**

**Kevin can't believe that Miles is still in the gang and he can't take it that his friend got him out, but he's still in. Kevin knows he has to do something, but what, he's stuck. **

**Alli makes her way outside of Lakehurst, "Alli!" Chase shouts as Alli turns around, "What?" Alli asks. "You couldn't wait for me to break up with you, huh?" Chase asks, Alli looks confused. "I saw your little eye sex session with Drew back there" Chase states, starting to embarass Alli. "Excuse me, we're broken up I can do whatever I want to do" Alli states as she makes her way to her car.**

**Kevin makes his way down to the alley and comes face to face with the gang, "Well if it isn't the one that got away...you gotta lot of nerve coming back here" one of the guys states. "Look let me tell you something...Miles doesn't want anything to do with this gang...so I want to propose something" Kevin begins. "What did you have in mind?" one of the guys asks.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. WHATEVER IT TAKES, PART TWO

**LAKEHURST**

**(174. "WHATEVER IT TAKES, PART TWO")**

**Alli is looking at herself in the mirror, lately she's been stressed out dealing with school, her family, and Chase's jealousy. Alli is then coming her hair and realizes that some of her hair is caught on the brush. Alli reaches to pull it free but realizes she pulled her hair out. "What the...?" Alli whispers as she realizes another strand has just come out. Alli then starts to freak out and runs downstairs.**

**Kevin makes his way into the courtyard and realizes that Sarah is there, "Oh sorry I didn't know that someone was in here" Kevin aplogizes. "Nah that's cool, so you're Kevin the survivor that everyone's talking about?" Sarah states. "I hope that's a good thing" Kevin adds on, they both then share a laugh. "So watcha working on?" Kevin asks her as she pulls out a slip of paper. "This project" Sarah states. Kevin then notices Miles walking in the hall way. **

**"Miles!" Kevin shouts as Miles turns around, happy. "Look Kevin I don't know what you did, but thank you so much" Miles tells him. "Well you're friend, I had to do something" Kevin tells him. "But if you don't mind me asking, what did you do exactly?" Miles asks. "All I have to do is testify in court for one of the gang members, no strings attached, that's it" Kevin states. **

**Alli makes her way into the school with her hair in a pony tail and a hat on. "Alli?" Drew asks, referring to her wardrobe. "Are you okay?" Drew asks her. "I'm fine thanks for asking" Alli tells him as she hugs him. "Well take off the hat" Drew states as he takes off the hat and realizes that there are hairs inside the hat. "Alli what's going on?" Drew asks. "Nothing!" Alli shouts as she jerks the hat out of his hands.**

**Alli then runs down the hall and into a classroom and begins to cry, Chase notices her and makes his way into the room. "Alli are you okay?" Chase asks, Alli doesn't say anything. "Is it something Drew did?" Chase asks, furious about the fact that Alli and Drew were beginning to become a couple. "Actually I've been really stressed out lately and now my hair's falling out" Alli informs him.**

**"Well maybe you need to get rid of whatever's stressing you out" Chase suggests. Alli looks at him, "I get it...I'm stressing you out" Chase whispers. "With this whole breakup and you going to the army to be a mechanic, it's all just to sudden" Alli whispers. "Okay well I'll leave you alone" Chase states as he leaves the class.**

**Miles and Kevin are walking when Kevin's phone starting ringing. Kevin then answers, "Hello...Dr. Prescott...I understand, are you sure?...okay" Kevin states as he hangs up and slams his fist into a locker. "What's wrong dude?" Miles asks. "When I got shot the bullet separated itself...some it's still lodge inside of my arm...I need surgery" Kevin states as he looks angrily outside.**


	10. MY SISTER'S KEEPER

**LAKEHURST**

**(175. "MY SISTER'S KEEPER")**

**Adam and Drew are in their mother's car, "Mom...it was an accident" Adam tells her. "Adam I don't care...that girl could ruin your whole reputation" her mother states. "I know...but I'm dating her because I thought that she was different and she is mom, you just gotta trust me" Adam states. Drew then buts into the conversation, "You're crazy if you think that Bianca DeSousa is different" Drew states as he gets out of the car, leaving Adam there contemplating if she was "Different".**

**Hannah is walking with Brittany, "Love those skinny jeans" Brittany states as Hannah looks shocked. "They're not skinny jeans they're regular jeans" Hannah states. "Oh sorry" Brittany states. "Have I been putting on weight?" Hannah asks her friend. "Oh come on it's just around the waist area" Brittany whispers. "Oh My God" Hannah states. "Oh come Hannah" Brittany begins.**

**"No I'm fat" Hannah states. "No you're not...it's normal weight for a girl" Brittany tells her. "Oh if it was normal weight, then how come you don't look like this?" Hannah asks. Brittany looks at her friend, with apologetic eyes. "Exactly" Hannah whispers as she makes her way from the scene.**

**Adam makes his way into dance class and doesn't see Bianca, so he immediately turns around. Adam then bumps into Bianca, "Bianca" Adam whispers. "Well if it isn't Ms. Torres" Bianca states. "Excuse me?" Adam asks as Bianca is about to walk away. "You heard me...you're a girl I read about you transgender freaks online" Bianca states. Adam starts to feel stupid, he actually thought Bianca was different from all the other girls at school. "I thought you were different" Adam whispers as he leaves.**

**Hannah makes her way to the lunch room and spots Brittany sitting down with Randy and Cedric. "Hannah, over here!" Brittany states as Hannah makes her way over to them. "You want some pizza, my mom brought them for us?" Brittany asks her. Hannah stares at the pizza, "Um...I really can't eat pizza right now, I told myself I was going to committ to working out" Hannah tells her friends. Hannah then leaves the cafeteria.**

**"Hannah, wait up!" Brittany shouts as she catches up to the girl. "What?" Hannah asks her. "You have been eating right?" Brittany asks her. "Of course I have, why wouldn't I be?" Hannah asks her as she starts to walk away. "Because you're whole meltdown yesterday" Brittany states, Hannah only turns and smiles and continues to walk away.**

**Adam is sitting down on the school steps when Bianca and a group of girls start to make their way down them, they then look at him and start laughing. Bianca then goes over to him, "What's wrong mommy forgot to pick up her little mistake" Bianca states as she lets a piece of paper fall from her hands. Adam notices the paper and unfolds it and it reads...'Sorry for being a total bitch...I really want to maintain my reputation, I can't be a softie...call me, I'd love to hang out'.**

**Adam then smiles, not realizing that Bianca is about to use him.**


	11. IT STOPS TODAY

**LAKEHURST**

**(176. "IT STOPS TODAY")**

**Rachel is sitting down at the breakfast table with her parents, "So sweety, you ready for school today?" her mother asks her. "Yeah...Dad is going to drive me" Rachel states as she looks sternly at her father, she can't believe he hasn't told her mother anything about him cheating on her. "Well you two have been awfully quiet since I've gotten back is there something I should know?" her mother asks. "We both just...well I have something to tell you" her father begins, and Rachel begins to get happy.**

**"I let Rachel stay up to how ever long she wanted" her father states and Rachel sighs. "Well that's why you two have been trying to avoid the other" her mother states as she takes the plates and Rachel leaves the house.**

**Kim is at her locker and then Madeline and Trevor walk over to her, "Kim...I think we should talk" Madeline states. "Talk about what?" Kim states as she looks at Trevor and rolls her eyes. "Wow...Madeline I can't believe this is the girl you'd once fell in love with" Trevor states. "Wow Madeline you should definately keep a leash on your dog" Kim states as she gets into Trevor's face. Trevor then notices her nose is bleeding, "Kim?" Madeline whispers. **

**Kim immediately runs into the bathroom and goes into a mirror and takes a tissue and begins to wipe. "Oh my God" Kim whispers. "What's..." Kim whispers and then gets frustrated, "What's happening to me!" Kim shouts to the top of her lungs as she begins to break down and cry. **

**Rachel is walking in the school and then she notices Vanessa, "Hey bestie" Vanessa states. "Hey" Rachel whispers. "What's wrong?" Vanessa asks her. "Remember I told you my dad cheated on my mother with some hussie?" Rachel states as Vanessa nods. "Well he told me that he was going to tell my mom and he hasn't yet...so" Rachel states. "Well maybe you should tell your mother yourself" Vanessa tells her friend. "You're right, thanks Vanessa" Rachel states as she makes her way outside.**

**Kim is sitting down at her locker with her back against the wall and Sarah makes her way over to her, "Kim?" Sarah asks. "Oh hey Sarah" Kim tells her. "What's wrong?" Sarah asks. "Everything I'm trying to get over the aspects of my life...but I feel like everything's just coming down on me" Kim tells her. "I don't know how much more I can take" Kim states as Sarah hugs her.**

**Rachel makes her way over to her mother who is in the garden, "Sweety what are you doing home from school?" her mother asks her. "Mom...when you were gone, dad did something and he's trying to make me cover it up but I can't" Rachel begins, "Mom he cheated on you" Rachel finishes, she finally feels better as her mother hugs her and pulls out her phone.**


	12. REPLAY

**LAKEHURST**

**(177. "REPLAY")**

**Chase is sitting down in a doctor's office, "Okay Mr. Reynolds, you ready for your test?" the doctor asks. "Yes Sir, I can't wait to get this over with" Chase states as the nurse accidentally knocks over a file cabinet which startles Chase. "You okay Chase?" the doctor asks. "Oh yeah I'm fine just a little shaky" Chase adds, he didn't know what was going on with him the past few days. All he was focused on was going into the army to become a mechanic, he didn't want to let anything stand in his way...anything.**

**Sav is walking in the halls of his university, holding a ring, "Dude what's the ring for?" Mason asks as he starts to walk next to Sav. "Oh, well you know how Anya and I were a thing over Winter Break?" Sav asks. "Dude you've told me this story a hundred times, I got enough of it when I was visiting relatives for the holidays" Mason jokes. "I know dude and I'm sorry, but today's going to be the day I Savtaj Bhandari propose to the Anya MacPherson" Sav tells him.**

**Mason immediately stops in his tracks. "Wait let me get this straight, you've known Anya ever since the 8th grade? And now you want to marry her?" Mason asks, he asks a lot of questions. "Yeah, why not...I mean we've been through our ups and downs and we've always stayed by each other, that's how it always was me, her, and Holly J." Sav states as he and Mason continue to walk.**

**Chase makes his way into the school and Miles comes up to him, "Sup" Miles states. "Oh hey dude" Chase then looks around for Kevin, "Where's Kevin?" Chase asks. "Oh he's going through the aftermath of surgery" Miles states as he and Chase share a laugh. "So what's up with you?" Miles asks him. "Nothing much just I've been really trying to get my life on track lately" Chase tells him as he starts to walk away, leaving Miles wondering if he's okay.**

**Anya is walking to her dorm when Mason comes up to her, "MacPherson" Mason states, "Mahorney" Anya teases. "What's up?" she asks and Mason smiles at her, "Sav wants to see you...it's very important" Mason states as Anya and him go their seperate ways.**

**Chase is sitting down on the school steps when Miles comes over to him, "Dude what's been going on with you lately, is it Alli?" Miles asks. "Um...actually no it's...I went to the doctor today and he ran a few states, it's crazy...but I have a phobia for loud noises" Chase states. "Not a good quality for somone going to the army" Miles whispers as Chase nods.**

**Anya steps up into the room, "Sav?" Anya asks. Sav makes his way over to Anya, "Anya we've known each other for a very long time and I...I love you, will you marry me?" Sav states as he gets down on one knee and he opens the case with the ring in it. "Yes," Anya states as Sav picks her up and spins her around.**


	13. GUILT FOR FREE

**LAKEHURST**

**(178. "GUILT FOR FREE")**

**Randy makes his way downstairs, "Hey Randy" his brother states. "Sup buddy...hey mom do I have to go to school today?" Randy asks. "Um yes you do mister" his mother states as Randy looks at his brother. "Okay what's wrong?" his mother asks him. "The other day Chris got into it with some girls" Randy states as his mother looks at him. "Sweety, you can't just keep him under wraps, he's a human being just like everyone else" his mother states as Randy leaves with his brother by his side.**

**Monique is in her mother's car, "So when dad get's home we're going to spend some quality time together" Monique states. "Sweety, your dad's not going to be able to come back...until next month" her mother tells her. "What?" Monique states. "Afghanistan is a horrible place sweety" her mother finishes telling her. "Okay" Monique whispers as she gets out of the car and leaves.**

**Monique is walking up the steps this is the third time her father has blew off something they were supposed to do together. She knew that being in the army would come between their father-daughter time, but she really wanted to see him one more time. Monique was hurting but she didn't want to say so, she knew how her mother felt about the situation as well.**

**Chris runs up the steps of LAKEHURST and almost bumps into those same girls, but this time they are with their boyfriends. "Well if it isn't dumbo" one of the girls states. "Hey didn't I tell you to shut your mouth the first time" Randy states as he makes his way up to the girl. "Get out of my girlfriend's face" one of the guys states. Chris grabs his brother, "Randy, mom said no fighting" Chris states as Randy follows him.**

**As Randy and Chris are walking into the school the guy says something, "That's right you and Forrest Dumb need to chill" he whispered. That's it, Randy was done with people talking about his brother and getting away with it. Randy bursts through the doors and makes his way over to the steps, "What?" the guy states. "You think it's funny to make fun of someone with a disability, huh?" Randy states as he punches the guy and he goes down the steps.**

**Monique is walking in the lunch line when she notices something and she has to have it, "I'll take two of those cakes" Monique states as she pays the extra money.**

**Randy makes his way out of the principal's office and see's Chris talking to Brittany, "Come on buddy" Randy states. "So what's the sentence?" Brittany asks. "Nothing, I got off with a warning" Randy states as they make their way past the bullies from earlier. "Well, if it isn't Dumb and Dumber" the guy states. **

**"That's all you can do isn't it?" Madeline states as she and Trevor are walking by, "Yeah is pick on someone you wouldn't normally fight back" Trevor adds. "You guys are nothing but a bunch of losers" Brittany adds on as Randy smiles because people are sticking up for him. "You guys say how he's a loser, but he's not the one picking on someone about a disability" Madeline continues to talk. The bullies then walk away.**


	14. KNOCK KNOCK, PART ONE

**LAKEHURST**

**(179. "KNOCK KNOCK, PART ONE")**

**Madeline and Trevor made their way up the steps and Trevor grabbed her arm. "Trevor what are you doing?" Madeline asked as he placed a kiss across her lips. "When is the night going to be the night" Trevor asked, putting emphasis on the words the night. Madeline knew what Trevor was talking about. "Trevor I told you, I'm a virgin...therefore, before we do anything I want you to get checked...is that too much to ask?" Madeline asked. "No of course not, plus I already sent in something...I should get the results soon" Trevor as he kissed her again. "Okay" Madeline whispered as she went inside of the school.**

**Holly J. made her way out of the car and looked at the university, "It's so good to be back" Holly J. states, then Anya comes behind her, "F.Y.I...you're not actually back...you're here to help me plan my wedding" Anya tells her. "I know, but for once could you let me have my moment?" Holly J. asks, playfully. "And plus it's about time that Sav Bhandari pop the question" Holly J. tells her.**

**Holly J. and Anya are walking and then Holly J. bumps into Mason. "Oh, Mason" Holly J. whispers. "Holly J. Sinclair, come here!" Mason states as he pulls her into a hug. "You have no clue on how much I've missed you" Mason whispers as Holly J. smiles. **

**Trevor makes his way into his room, "Mom?" Trevor asks. "Hey hun, you're results came today, I didn't open them" his mother states. "Thanks mom" Trevor states as he runs up the stairs and into his room. Trevor then finds the letter on the desk and opens it up and reads it. 'We're sorry to inform you that patient Trevor Lee has contracted Syphilis', Trevor sank, but he had to put on a show, like he passed.**

**Holly J. is walking around looking at the location for the wedding, then Mason is at the door watching her, "Mason?" Holly J. asks. "Why did you have to come back, now it's like my feelings for you are all being rushed on me" Mason tells her as he comes closer to her. Holly J. looks at him in the eyes, "Mason...I...I" Holly J. tries to speak, but Mason kisses her lightly. **

**Madeline is sitting down on her bed, when she hears a knock on her bedroom window, it's Trevor. "Trevor, what are you doing here?" Madeline asks. "Tonight is the night, I passed my tests" Trevor states, trying to talk with excitement. "That's good" Madeline states as she kisses him, "I'm ready" Madeline whispers as she pulls Trevor into her room.**

**Trevor knows what he is doing, he just lied to the one girl that has accepted him for who he was. "I love you Trevor" Madeline whispers. "I love you too" Trevor states as the both of them continue kissing.**


	15. KNOCK KNOCK, PART TWO

**LAKEHURST**

**(180. "KNOCK KNOCK, PART TWO")**

**Trevor was standing outside of LAKEHURST, he couldn't believe what he had just done. He had lied to Madeline about everything, she had given her virginity to him and he lied about everything. Trevor had to tell her the truth, but he didn't know how. Trevor then made his way into the school and saw Madeline at her locker, he quickly made his way into the bathroom.**

**Holly J. is walking around the room telling people what to do, "Okay I want roses, white, three dozen place them all around...my friends deserve the best" Holly J. asks as Anya makes her way into the room. "Anya MacPherson" Holly J. states as Anya has a grim look on her face. "Holly J. please tell me you didn't kiss Mason last night" Anya states. "If I told you that then I would be lying" Holly J. states with a smile on her face.**

**"Holly J., Mason has a girlfriend" Anya states, Holly J. then drops her clipboard, "Damn it!" Holly J. shouts as she looks around the room. She can't believe that Mason lied to her. "I didn't know that" Holly J. whispers as Anya hugs her.**

**Trevor walks into the house, "Mom...I'm home" Trevor whispers as he see's his mother holding his test results. "What's that?" Trevor asked, trying to act confused. "Don't...because last night you lied to me, why would you lie about your test results?" his mother asked him. "Because I wanted to impress this girl" Trevor whispers. "You had sex with a girl?" his mother asks, but Trevor is silent. "Trevor this girl's life is on the line, you tell her or I will" his mother states as she goes up the stairs.**

**Holly J. is moving something when Mason comes back into the room and tries to kiss her, Holly J. walks away, "You lied to me" Holly J. whispers as she looks at Mason. "I know I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that and I came to apologize to you" Mason states. Holly J. looks at him, "I don't know why but I believe you...I forgive you" Holly J. states as they share a laugh.**

**Madeline is at her locker and Trevor comes up to her, "Madeline there's something we need to talk about" Trevor begins. "Can I just say something" Madeline begins, "You made the other night special for me and I'm glad that I chose you" Madeline states as Trevor looks at her. Trevor has to tell her the truth, even if it will ruin things, "I lied to you about the tests...I have syphilis" Trevor states and Madeline immediately slaps him. "I can't believe you lied to me...why?" Madeline asks as Trevor shrugs.**

**Madeline starts to walk down the hall and Trevor looks at her, "And just in case you're wondering...it's over" Madeline whispers as Trevor watches her leave.**


	16. DANCE WITH THE DEVIL

**LAKEHURST**

**(181. "DANCE WITH THE DEVIL")**

**Adam and is walking into the classroom and bumps into Bianca, "Sorry" Adam quickly states. "Watch it!" Bianca shouts, but as she walks by him she whispers, "Cutie" Bianca then leaves and Adam smiles. He can't believe that he finally got to be with the one and only Bianca DeSousa. **

**Chastity made her way over to Diego, who was reading something. "Hey there" Chastity states as she shares a kiss with him. "Hey babe" Diego states as he starts jotting down something. "So what you working on?" Chastity asks him. "A lot of things, in four weeks we're going to be out of school" Diego states, "And to tell you the truth I'm so not ready...I have to focus on colleges, apartments, everything" Diego tells her. "Diego...you're not going to be the only one walking the isle to get your diploma" Chastity tells him as she hugs him.**

**Diego smiled, "I know you're right...it's just I'm going through a lot right now" Diego whispers. "Well what's going on that I don't know about?" Chastity asks playfully, but Diego turns his expression to serious, "Chas. I'm an illegal alien" Diego states as he grabs his belongings and leaves. Chastity then realizes that's why he's working so hard.**

**Adam is walking and then Bianca pulls him into the girl's room, "Bianca we're going to get caught" Adam whispers. "Nobody cares" Bianca states as she starts kissing Adam. "Bianca I like you, but..." Adam begins. "But what?..." Bianca states as she is about to kiss him before he can speak. But they both starts to here the giggles of the girls Bianca was with. "Oh my God, Adam do something" Bianca whispers. Adam then throws himself out of the bathroom and right into the girls.**

**The girls yell in disgust, "Why are you coming out of the girl's bathroom...don't you use that special bathroom with the other kids" the girl states. "The tranny doesn't know what it wants" the other girl whispers. Adam then runs away from the scene. Adam runs outside and sits down on the steps. "I can't do this anymore" he whispers.**

**Diego is at his locker and Chastity comes by, "Look I'm sorry" Chastity whispers. "Sorry for what?" Diego asks, confused. "By trying to fill your head with possibilities that might not happen" Chastity states. "Chastity that's why we're together because you don't care what the situation is, you'll always keep your head up" Diego tells her. "I just can't believe you're..."Chastity begins, "Don't worry I'm working on becoming a citizen this weekend" Diego states as he and Chastity walk off.**

**Bianca spots Adam on the steps, she's been using him to cover up her flaws, she can't keep doing this. Bianca smiles as her friends wave her over, "Sorry guys I have to talk to my boyfriend" Bianca shouts and Adam turns, he can't believe she shouted it out and everyone is looking at him and Bianca who has just stood him up. "Forgive me?" Bianca whispers as she and Adam share a kiss.**


	17. FACE THE MUSIC

**LAKEHURST**

**(182. "FACE THE MUSIC")**

**Chastity and Alli is sitting down at the lunch table and Diego makes his way over, "Hey girlfriend...what are you working on?" Diego asks, "She's trying to go over her court case for this afternoon" Alli tells him. "Exactly...I'm not going to let my manager get away with taking money from like she's the one who worked for it" Chastity states as Diego hugs her.**

**Vanessa makes her way out into the hallway and runs into the boy she had talked to about betting earlier. "Hey, what was the number's?" Vanessa asks him as the boy looks at her in sorrow, "Vanessa you lost your money" the boy whispers. "All of it?" Vanessa asks. "All of it...some people are saying the game was rigged, but until everything is cleared the money is staying with the holder" the boy states as he leaves. Vanessa is in shock, she can't believe she lost all of that money. She will have to tell her parents, but doesn't know how to do it.**

**Vanessa leaves the school and goes to the Dot, she doesn't even feel like talking to anyone. Rachel makes her way over to her friend, "Vanessa, shouldn't you be in school?" Rachel asks. "I could ask you the same question" Vanessa retorts. "Okay white flag, what's wrong?" Rachel asks. "I...I started betting on these basketball, football, soccer, any kind of sport games" Vanessa tells her friend. **

**Rachel looks at her friend, "Vanessa that can be super risky...you lost didn't you?" Rachel asks, already knowing the answer. "Yep, two-thousand dollars" Vanessa whispers as Rachel is shocked. "What are you going to tell your parents?" Rachel asks her, "I have no idea" Vanessa tells her. Her parents really needed that money.**

**Chastity makes her way inside of the court room and see's Alli and Diego sitting down on the otherside, "Thanks for coming you guys, it means a lot" Chastity whispers as she looks back up at the judge and then she spots her manager who looks like she has the potential to win. "Hey don't worry about her" Alli gets her attention, "Alli's right...you go and do this" Diego assures her and Chastity smiles at them both.**

**Vanessa is sitting down in her room, she's getting ready to go downstairs to tell her parents everything, "Vanessa, there's a boy here to see you" her mother shouts as Vanessa goes down the stairs and see's the boy from school, "What's up?" Vanessa asks as she steps outside and closes the door behind her. "Here, you won the money, the bet was rigged" the boy states as he hands Vanessa an envelope.**

**Chastity bursts out of the court doors with Alli and Diego by her side, "I can't believe that they proved her guilty" Chastity states as turns around and stares at both Alli and Diego, "I can't believe that in exactly four weeks I'm going to be graduating with my boyfriend but leaving behind my best friend" Chastity whispers. "Aw" Alli states as she, Diego and Chastity hug.**


	18. THUG LIFE

**LAKEHURST**

**(183. "THUG LIFE")**

**Kevin makes his way out of his house and spots Sarah standing in front of his car, "Sarah, there are a lot of things I could say and one of them would be thank you for coming with me" Kevin states as he hugs the girl. "Oh no problem, I've always wanted to meet the one and only Daphne Strauss" Sarah states as she gets into the driver seat. "I can't believe I missed the birth of my daughter" Kevin states. "Well how were you supposed to know her stupid parents wouldn't let her call you" Sarah assures him. "I know...but right now all I want to focus on is going to see her" Kevin states as Sarah pulls out of his driveway.**

**Miles is walking in the hallway, avoiding the messes that people are making, "Yes I can't believe it...two weeks left at this hell hole" Miles states as Chase comes over to him, "So where's Kevin on this fine occasion?" Chase asks him. "I honestly have the slightest idea, something about him and Sarah going to see Daphne" Miles tells him. "Oh, well finals are this week and then prom is next week" Chase tells him. **

**Miles clears his throat, "I know, and I'm trying to find me a sexy lady that will go to the prom with me" Miles states. "Now that I have nothing to worry about, I'm putting the army aside just until prom is over" Chase tells him. "Woah, who are you taking?" Miles asks Chase. "I really don't know, maybe..." Chase states looking around and then he spots Alli. "Dude, Alli Bhandari?...I thought you two were way from over?" Miles asks him. "We are it's just...maybe she wouldn't mind going as friends" Chase states as he leaves.**

**Kevin and Sarah are driving in the rain and then the car comes to a stop, "I can't believe we drove in a thunderstorm" Sarah exclaims, "Oh come on Davies live a little" Kevin states teasing her as they both come up to a hospital and go inside. They are immediately taken into the waiting room where Daphne's parents and sister Melanie are. **

**"What are you doing here?" Daphne's father exclaims, "Shut the hell up!" Kevin states as he opens the door and spots Daphne holding a little girl, "Kevin, oh my God...I'm so sorry my parents and..." Daphne tries to explain, but Kevin shushes her, "It's okay I know everything, just how is she?" Kevin asks. "She's fine and...I haven't named her yet" Daphne states as Kevin decides to think of a name. "What about Danielle?" Kevin whispers and Daphne smiles, she likes the name.**

**Miles makes his way out into the storm and then lightening strikes in front of his face, "Damn it!" Miles states as he goes onto the ground shouting and crying, "Damn it!" he shouts again as a crowd of students start to check on him.**

**Sarah is watching Kevin and Daphne, she smiles and decides to go and wait in the car. Kevin comes back a few moments later, "Sarah, you okay?" Kevin asks. "Of course I'm okay it's just...I'm glad that you and Daphne have something special" Sarah states. "Look I know what you're thinking...I'm in love with Daphne, which I am, but that doesn't mean you and me can't be together" Kevin states. "We can't...in two weeks you're graduating and I'm still going to be stuck at Lakehurst" Sarah whispers as Kevin drives off.**


	19. LOVERS AND FRIENDS

**LAKEHURST**

**(184. "LOVERS AND FRIENDS")**

**Alli makes her way up to the school and see's Drew talking to some of the football players. Drew then starts to walk down the hall and Alli follows him, "Hi...Drew" Alli states, it's been a while since the both of them had talked. "Well hi there Alli, I thought you had forgot all about me" Drew whispers as he hugs her. Alli smiles, "I could never forget you" Alli states as Drew and Alli start to stare at each other. "Do you maybe wanna catch a movie or something?" Drew asks her and Alli nods, "I'd like that" she whispers as the both of them part ways. **

**Randy and Brittany are walking side by side, "So did you finish your exam?" Brittany asks him as the both of them bump into Cedric, "Oh sorry Cedric" Brittany whispers as Cedric helps her up, "Don't worry about it pretty lady" Cedric flirts. Brittany starts to blush and Randy notices this, "Um Brittany we better hurry up, we're on the dance committee remember?" Randy states. Brittany nods and continues to stare at Cedric who is walking down the hall.**

**Alli is smiling as Drew is walking her back up the steps to her house, "I really enjoyed the movie" Alli whispers as Drew starts to stare at her, "You know, you're a very pretty girl" Drew states, making it a statement instead of a question. "You think?" Alli states, flirting. "I know" Drew whispers as he leans in to kiss her and Alli kisses back.**

**Alli pulls away, "Drew as much as I like you...it's just I can't" Alli states. "Is it Chase?" Drew asks her, "Drew of course not it's..." Alli begins. "It's okay, a lot of girls want me and when I actually go for the girl I like it's different" Drew states as he walks away and Alli is standing there wondering what in the hell did she just do.**

**Randy is sitting down at a table and then Brittany comes by, "Hi Randy" Brittany states and Randy looks up. "Oh so now I exist?" Randy asks. "What are you talking about?" Brittany asks, confused. "You heard me...what was that in the hall way with Cedric?" Randy asks her. "You know I missed the part where you're my boyfriend!" Brittany shouts as she is about to walk away but Randy grabs her arm.**

**"Look I'm sorry it's just I like you a lot and seeing Cedric flirt with you made me realize I want to be with you" Randy states as he is about to stroke her hair, "You don't get to do that...tell me that you like me...especially now" Brittany states. "What does that mean?" Randy asks. "It means that me and Cedric are thinking about going together" Brittany states as she leaves the gym.**

**Alli comes up to Drew, "How many times do I have to say sorry?" Alli asks and Drew hugs her, "It was my fault I shouldn't have rushed into this whole thing with you" Drew states. "Well what if I told you I would give anything to be your girlfriend" Alli states. "Then I would say let's do this" Drew states. "Would you like to be my date to prom?" Drew asks and Alli nods as she kisses him.**

**Randy makes his way outside to where Cedric is, "Well if it isn't Randy" Cedric begins, "Shut up, I just have one thing to say to you...Brittany is going to be mine by the end of the next school year, you win this round...bitch" Randy states, "Well let the best man win...bitch" Cedric whispers.**


	20. WHAT WOULD YOU DO?

**LAKEHURST**

**(185. "WHAT WOULD YOU DO?")**

**Chase is walking out of his class, "That exam was the easiest thing I've ever done..." Chase states as Kevin walks over to him, "And tomorrow is prom, thank God" Kevin states. "Yeah I can't believe that Miles has to go through surgery" Chase states, referring to what happened. "I know...I hope he's going to be okay and he told me not to worry about him" Kevin states. "Dude think about it...in exactly five days your going to be graduating" Chase states as he pats Kevin on the back.**

**Sarah is walking with Trevor, "I can't believe that in five days you're not going to be graduating with the rest of your classmates" Sarah states as she over hears Trevor and Rachel talking. "I know my cousin is so heartbroken" Rachel states as she pats him on the back and leaves. "Woah" Trevor begins, "It's been a while since you acknowledged my existence" Trevor whispers as Sarah grabs his arm, "Look I'm sorry that I didn't talk to you and all, it's just you really broke my heart, beggining of senior year" Sarah told him.**

**Trevor looked at her, "I know so let me make it up" Trevor states. "I can't my dad's coming to pick me up...but we should totally go to prom together, as friends" Sarah states. "Yeah we should" Trevor whispers as he watches Sarah get into her father's car.**

**Chase is driving and then he stops at the cementary and gets out of the car. Chase then makes his way over to a grave that ready Ophelia Reynolds. "Hey mom" Chase whispers, "I bet you're looking down on me wondering if I'm doing the right thing by going into the army, but you know I am. For the first time I feel like I actually belong and plus it's just to be a mechanic, nothing more, nothing less" Chase states as he sighs, thinking about his mother's death. "I think a lot of the things I've been through over the year was because I lost you" Chase begins, he has a lot to talk about.**

**Sarah and her father are driving and Sarah has been dying to ask the question, "So how do you feel about mom dating a woman?" Sarah asks. Her father then chokes and then laughs, "I should be the one asking you that question" her father states. "No, because I wanted to know how you plan on getting her back" Sarah states. Her father immediately stops the car, "Sarah you do know me and your mother will never get back together, right?" her father asks and Sarah nods, lying.**

**Chase wipes away another one of his tears and starts to walk back towards his car, "Oh and mom, I love you" Chase whispers as he gets into his car and drives off, he can't believe he had made it this far in life. **

**Sarah makes her way into her house and immediately goes to her room. She feels like a failure, like it was mainly her fault that her mother and father were seperated. Maybe if she would've acted out more then she could've done something to prevent this, but there was nothing she could do, nothing at all. **


	21. WHEN THE TIME COMES

**LAKEHURST**

**(186. "WHEN THE TIME COMES")**

**IT'S PROM. Were the only thing's the signs read as Kim made her way into the gym, "It's Prom...the start of the rest of our lives" Kim states as she nudges Madeline who comes in behind her, "Funny, and here I thought that was graduation" Madeline teased her. "Oh you know what I mean" Kim tells her as her eyes fall on the guy from the club that she buys her ecstasy from, "What's he doing here?" Kim asked. "I don't know...but I'll get rid of him" Madeline told her as she walked away.**

**Adam and Bianca are making their way up the steps of Bianca's house, "Okay first thing you need to know about my mother is that she's a big drinker" Bianca tells him. Adam grabs her arm, "Hey I don't care, as long as you and I are together nothing matters" Adam whispers as he kisses Bianca on the cheek. Bianca smiles as she uses her key to open the door.**

**Bianca opens the door to her mother on the floor and a bottle in her hands, "Great...I'm so sorry for this" Bianca states as she gets her mother up to the couch, "It's okay" Adam whispers as he begins to help her. Bianca wanted this night to be special for her and Adam. "I'm sorry this isn't what I hand in mind, really" Bianca assured him. Adam really didn't mind he really cared about Bianca and he knew that she was becoming a different girl now. Adam then looked at his watch, "Maybe we could go to prom?" Adam asks. "With what...look at me" Bianca states. "All I see is beauty, now come on!" Adam exclaims as he leads Bianca out of the house.**

**Madeline makes her way over to the guy, "What are you doing here?" Madeline asks him and he turns around and places ecstasy back into his pocket, "Nothing" he whispers. "Woah...you just so happy to bring ecstasy to Prom, a prom where Kim Dawson just happens to be...she's not doing that again, she's clean leave her alone" Madeline tells him as she begins to walk away.**

**"Oh leave her alone like I left you alone" he states and Madeline turns around, "Excuse me" Madeline asks. "Oh come on Maddie, you know how we used to get doped up when you were dealing with your sexuality problems" he tells her. "I'm not that same broken little girl that came to you that day, I've changed" Madeline states as she walks back over to Kim.**

**Madeline comes over to Kim, "Look this is your night, no one's going to ruin it, no one" Madeline tells her as her and Kim share a hug. "I can't believe we graduate tomorrow" Kim whispers. "I know...so miss valedictorian what do you have in mind for us?" Madeline asks. "A lot" Kim whispers as she and Madeline start to dance.**

**Adam and Bianca makes their way into the dance, "This is exactly what I pictured dancing with a sexy girl would be like" Adam whispers to Bianca as he is about to kiss her cheek, but Bianca stops him and places a kiss on his lips.**


	22. THE REST OF MY LIFE, PART ONE

**LAKEHURST**

**(187. "THE REST OF MY LIFE, PART ONE")**

**CONGRATULATIONS CLASS OF 2010. "This is it...I can't believe that it came so fast" Madeline whispers as Diego finishes putting up the banner. Diego then hops down, "I can't believe we made it this far" Diego states as Chastity comes over to them. "Guys, I've been nominated for an emmy award for best performance in a romance comedy" Chastity states as she hugs Diego, "Told you, you could do it" Diego tells her as the two of them share a kiss and Madeline walks away from them.**

**Madeline then comes over to Kim, "You better have that speech ready" Madeline joked. "I do..." Kim told her as Kevin came over to join them, "I'm so ready to break free of this place...but after all of the drama...I'm still going to miss it" Kevin states as Daphne texts him pictures of the baby, "Look it my little girl" Kevin tells them, "Aw" Kim and Madeline say in unison. **

**Sav is standing in front of the mirror and is fixing his tie, "I can't believe that in exactly 4 hours I'm going to be marrying the best girl in the world" Sav states as Mason pats him on the back, "Oh really" Alli's voice fills the room, "Alli!" Sav shouts as he hugs her. "I can't believe it...you actually came" Sav whispers. "Look it's your wedding and I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world" Alli tells him.**

**Anya is standing on a stool as a woman is putting on her wedding dress, "I can't believe you and Sav are getting married" Holly J. whispers. "I know it's like when we were in 7th grade we just wanted to be together and now we can be" Anya tells her friend. "So what's next for Ms. Bhandari" Holly J. teases. "Well after our wedding me and Sav are planning to go on a cruise just the two of us" Anya tells her as she continues to stare into the mirror. Holly J. forces a smile, she knows that this is the last time she will Anya and Sav both.**

**Trevor spots Madeline and Kim working on something, he then makes his way over to them, "Class of 2010...good luck" Trevor states, Kim and Madeline are silent. "Look I know I've done a lot crap in the past, and I know that no amount of sorry would make up for that" Trevor apologizes and begins to walk away, but and Kim and Madeline hug him.**

**"Trevor Lee...you may be a pain" Madeline begins, "And you may have called a me a bitch multiple times...but High school is behind me now...I'm graduating, I maybe don't have a girlfriend" Kim states as she looks at Madeline, "Or friends that are off to bigger and better things" Kim states as she looks at Kevin and refers to Holly J. "But I know that the friendships I've made here will carry me throughout life" Kim states as they share a group hug.**

**Sav is standing at the alter, waiting for Anya, who is behind the doors with Holly J. "Holly J. I'm making the right decision, right?" Anya asks. "Of course you are..." a famial voice whispers as Anya and Holly J. are in complete awe, "Mia?" Anya asks as Mia hugs both of the girls. "What are you doing here?" Holly J. asks, "Alli Bhandari called me...she also called Riley and Liam, but they might get here after the vowes" Mia assures her. "That's fine" Anya states as the doors open and she begins to walk down the aisle.**


	23. THE REST OF MY LIFE, PART TWO

**LAKEHURST**

**(188. "THE REST OF MY LIFE, PART TWO")**

**CONGRATULATIONS CLASS OF 2010. Kim read the sign over and over again as she saw her friends in their caps and gowns. She smiled as Mrs. Richards came to get her, "Kim" Mrs. Richards began, Kim stood up as she made her way over to the podium. "LAKEHURST...I think of the times that I had inside of this school, good and bad, and even though bad things happen...it'll never outweigh the good that this school has done" Kim begins.**

**Anya makes her way down to the alter and holds hands with Sav, "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today..." the pastor begins as his voice trails off. Holly J. and Mia are sitting down watching them and Liam and Riley then join them. Alli then pulls out her camera and starts to record.**

**Kim is still on the podium, "We all talk about how we wish we could've made this our year...we talk about how we wish we could've had more time...we say how we wish that we could spend the rest of our lives with our friends...well let me tell you something if the friendships you've made are anything like mine" Kim states as she looks at Madeline, Kevin, Diego and Chastity, "Then you know that you can spend the rest of your life with them" Kim finishes. **

**"Do you Sav Bhandari take Anya MacPherson to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the pastor asks, "I do" Sav states. "And do you Anya MacPherson take Sav Bhandari to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the pastor asks. "I do" Anya states, on the verge of tears. "I now pronounce you husband and wife...you may now kiss the bride" the pastor states as Sav pulls Anya into a kiss and the crowd bursts into cheer.**

**"So I will never forget LAKEHURST and now it will never forget me...so Class of 2010...we're GRADUATING!" Kim states as she throws her cap in the air and everyone else does the same. Kim then hops down and hugs Madeline, "We did it!" Kim shouts. Chastity and Diego then share a kiss as Kevin is on the phone with Daphne. "I can't believe five years ago I thought I wouldn't make it this far" Kim whispers but Madeline hugs, "Hey, the night's still young" Madeline jokes. "Go to hell" Kim states as she playfully nudges Madeline.**

**Anya and Sav are talking and then Holly J. comes over, "So it's time for me to say goodbye" Holly J. tells them. "And why is that?" Anya asks her. "Because you guys are going on that cruise together" Holly J. tells her. "Holly J. you're our friend...you're coming along...so is Mason" Sav tells her as he walks away. "Exactly, you're my best friend...and nothing would come in the way of that" Anya assures her friend as they hug.**

**"Just remember that Holly" Anya teases her, "Um...it's Holly freaking J.!" Holly J. shouts as her and Anya share a laugh as they make their way over to Sav, Mason, Riley, Liam and Mia.**

_That's it everyone...my final chapter to my final story as most of you know someone adopted this story and they will be writing the stories for it now...they will have a new account and they will have something up today to let you all know what's going on...you all have been great readers and I will definately miss all of you but it won't be the last project I do on trust me I will be back!_


End file.
